


Lemonade

by Orrrasc



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orrrasc/pseuds/Orrrasc
Summary: 柠檬味汽水。





	Lemonade

车身漆满广告语的公交在木叶大学校门口的贩卖机前停下，发出刻意拉长而显得拖沓的尾气声。透明的橱窗上挂着半轮金黄色的月亮，看似即将融化，一个神色懊恼的青年蹲在贩卖机面前正在试图取出卡在出物口的柠檬汽水。  
青年伸出拳头敲了敲贩卖机的投币口，出物口的闸门发出“咣当”一声，汽水如愿以偿地滚进置物槽中，青年眼前一亮，伸出手去。  
“要来不及了——！”一声高喊盖过了青年欣喜的感慨，他转过头，看见两个身影跌跌撞撞地跑下公交，几乎是以逃命的架势朝着木叶大学的侧门口狂奔而去。  
“佐助！等等我！”落在后面的那个拽着自己敞着口的书包，无意中撞到了青年的肩膀，他仓促中转过脸来吐出几句抱歉，替青年捡起掉落在地的柠檬汽水，直接塞进了对方怀里。  
早已大学毕业些许年的青年望着慌忙追去的大学生的背影，故作老成地摇摇头。他打开汽水盖，终于还是把那句抱怨咽回了肚子里。  
现在的年轻人……做事都这么急躁吗？

 

“嘶——，”鸣人揉着自己被撞痛的肩膀，他疼得龇牙咧嘴，口中还不忘埋怨跑在前面的另外一个：“可恶！为什么每次和你这家伙出去都没有好事发生啊！”  
“哈？”佐助正在气头上，又无缘无故地中了一枪，他回过头瞪了鸣人一眼，压低声音毫不留情地反驳道，“需要我提醒你吗，到底是哪个笨蛋拉着我到处跑我们才差点错过末班车的？”  
“那、那不是差点吗……”鸣人哽了一下，涨红了脸回击道，“明明是佐助你算错了时间吧！”  
佐助气得要命，根本不想理睬这家伙的跳脚和胡搅蛮缠。他抽空抬手看了看腕上的手表，深吸一口气。  
还有五分钟就是门禁时间，如果不能及时赶回去的话就不得不给门口的宿管解释他们到底为什么迟到。佐助不无冷漠地想道，如果是鸣人那家伙肯定想要隐瞒实情，然后再随便扯一个连幼稚园的小孩都骗不到的谎，因为没有弄明白约会时间这种事，鸣人怎么会开口？   
佐助不禁有些恼火，猛然回想那家伙可怜兮兮地请求自己暂时不要把他们已经交往的事情说出去，明明是最不擅长拜托人的家伙，偏偏把这种该死的请求说得那么诚恳。  
他们坐在一家空调WiFi一应俱全的甜品店里，鸣人一副欲言又止的样子让佐助很急躁，一方面好奇这家伙到底想要说什么，另一方面深谙认识漩涡鸣人这么多年，每次他一旦把这幅表情搬出来，嘴里都讲不出什么好话。佐助叹了一口气，换了个姿势坐着，坐在对面的鸣人像是忽然从梦中惊醒般，把服务员端上来的碎冰推到佐助跟前，意思不言而喻。  
佐助皱了皱眉，还没说什么，就见金发的少年忽然双手一合，作了一个祈祷的手势。他睁开一只湖蓝色的眼睛看着佐助，压低了声音道：“拜托了！这可是我第一次求别人！”  
所以到底搞什么？

 

距离门禁还剩下最后一分钟，佐助完美地翻墙落地，他转过头，接住跳下来的鸣人和从天而降的书包，里面的东西稀稀落落撒得到处都是，还有几枚面额很小的硬币，在地上回旋几圈，发出一阵蜂鸟鸣叫般的声响，清脆到叫人呼吸骤停。然而就在他们身后十米开外的地方，宿舍楼的楼门口传来了落锁的声音，随即是脚步声渐渐远去，那意味着宿管已经放班离开了。鸣人还维持着和佐助勾勾揽揽的姿势，他的眼睛死死盯住那几枚翻滚中的硬币，直到它们最后藏进阴影再也找不到了，两个人这才同时呼出一口气。  
“喂，快从我身上下来。”佐助没好气道，“还嫌弃麻烦不够多吗？”  
“喂喂，你这混蛋也稍微对我客气一点嘛，”鸣人哼了一声，从佐助身上跳下来，“今天都已经答应出去和你约会了我说！”  
“……”他一时沉默，有几个字的音节在喉咙里翻滚了一圈，最终还是滑回腹中。他搞不懂鸣人到底在想什么，约会的确是他提出来的没有错，但答应交往又任性地要求不可以对外公布的全都是这家伙。说实话，佐助在向别人谈论他和鸣人之间的关系这件事上总是兴致缺缺，虽说交往只有不到一个月，知道他们确实在一起的人也不超过一个寝室，但多少还是令佐助有些不满——他不明白鸣人的顾虑是从哪里来的。佐助神色复杂地盯着鸣人的侧颈，在昏暗的灯光下看得并不清楚，但近在咫尺，他几乎能闻到来自鸣人身上独有的气息。  
对方呼吸时微微鼓动的颈动脉，摸上去是温热和鲜活的，他盯着那个部位，有那么荒唐的一瞬间，想要咬破那里的血管。  
“佐助？”鸣人似乎也察觉到了此时此刻微妙的气氛，他转过脸去看他，发现对方也正紧紧地盯着自己瞧，一时间有些发愣，反应过来的时候竟一下子着了慌。鸣人红着脸从佐助手中拿过自己的书包，嘴里不知道嘟囔了什么，又从地上捡起那些洒落的东西。  
过道里没有灯，只有十几级台阶上凿出来的窗户中射进来的几束洁白月华，鸣人找得极其费劲，却也不出声央求佐助帮忙，后者啧了一声，蹲下身来把滚在自己脚边的柠檬汽水递给鸣人（那是鸣人花光了身上最后的零钱买的）。  
鸣人回过头，正巧望进佐助的眼睛里。

 

枕头边鸣人的手机屏幕忽然亮了起来，除了显示电量过低之外还跳进来一条短信。佐助在和鸣人亲吻间随意抬头瞥了几眼，旋即伸出手把对方的手机塞进了枕头底下。鸣人哼哼两声，刚想问点什么，就被佐助一个深吻堵了回去。  
佐助放开他，俯下身去舔对方的耳朵。那里是鸣人的敏感部位，只是轻轻舔吻都会让对方轻轻颤抖。佐助总是热衷于在没有进入正题之前就把对方搞得一塌糊涂。  
两个人交往之后没少在寝室里胡搞，鸣人会由着佐助来一是出于尽管自己丢点脸，但双方其实都可以爽到；二是他们胡搞的时间总是在熄灯之后，寝室里黑灯瞎火，其他室友也都在外面过夜，面对只有两个人的空间，鸣人的羞耻心总是会比以往少一些。  
佐助亲了亲对方的脸颊，忽然想到点什么，在鸣人耳边轻声道：“鹿丸说他晚点会回来。”  
鸣人沉浸在被亲吻和抚摸的微妙快感里舒服得快要睡着，佐助的话一下子将他的意识拉了回来，他面上一红，显然是已经意识到了佐助话里的含义。鸣人瞪着眼睛，在对方身下挣扎起来，他推了推佐助还要吻上来的脸，恶狠狠道：“会有人啊混蛋！”  
“有人就不可以继续了吗？”佐助面无表情地看着他，“反正不管是谁在这里都无所谓吧。”  
“等等——？！”  
鸣人没来得及反抗，佐助掰开他的腿：“如果觉得很害怕，闭上眼就好。”  
“这不是闭不闭眼的问题啊！”鸣人徒劳地挣扎几下，旋即感觉自己的裤子被扯了下来，一直褪到膝盖。鸣人知道佐助想用什么姿势，他一直不太喜欢面对面地做，一想到佐助用力顶撞自己的时候还要用那种目光盯着他看，鸣人觉得自己绝对撑不到佐助做完。  
太丢人了！鸣人心里哀嚎一声，要坚决抵制佐助这么做！  
他蹬了蹬腿，不情不愿地扯着佐助的手臂：“能不用这个姿势吗？”  
佐助停下动作的手，皱着眉看着鸣人的眼睛，看上去竟然像是真的在认真考虑这个毫无建设性的意见。可是宇智波佐助是谁，他恶劣地露出一个微笑，颇有绅士风度地吐出两个字：“不能。”  
鸣人瞪圆了眼睛，难以置信地看着佐助：“这不公平！”  
“哪里不公平了！”佐助按住不断挣扎的鸣人，“吵死了，你再多说一句废话我现在就把你从四楼扔出去！”

 

还是正面体位地做了。  
鸣人发出一声崩溃的泣音，被顶得头脑发昏毫无思考能力，一面想要佐助慢一点，一面又无法讲出来什么话。他时刻提心吊胆地担心着那个在外面不知道什么时候会回来的鹿丸，鸣人愤愤地吸了吸鼻子，可恶的混蛋，这种事情以后就不要告诉他了嘛！  
佐助停下动作，凑过来和鸣人接吻。两个人唇舌相抵，佐助深入的舌尖舔过鸣人的上颚，他立刻轻轻地颤抖起来，在不稳的气息间漏出几声哼哼。对方有些黏腻，像是带着潮湿空气的鼻音莫名取悦了佐助，他微微撤开一些，看着鸣人的眼睛，随即又低下头，互相交换了一个带有柠檬汽水味道的吻。  
“我说啊……”鸣人哽咽了一下，从喉间滑出一声呻吟，他拼命地忍住想要叫出来的欲望，伸出手去忽然按住佐助的肩，在对方的顶弄中找回一些自己支配的空间，“你、唔……到底在生什么气啊！”  
“我在生气？”佐助冷哼一声，“你从哪里看出我在生气的？”  
“可是、你——”  
佐助根本不给对方说话的机会，他抬了抬鸣人的腿，把自己往里送得更深了一些。鸣人颤抖着叫了一声，体内的性器直接压过了最敏感的那一处腺体上。佐助自然知道鸣人这家伙最受不了的是什么，于是缓慢地抽出性器，重新进入时狠狠擦着内壁，刻意地顶撞在那个部位。  
鸣人挣动两下自己的腿，嘴中讨饶：“啊……等、等一下，唔——”

 

他意识昏沉，溺在佐助给他的快感里几乎无法醒来。鸣人抓了抓身后的床单，听见两个人下身交合的黏腻水声，还有寝室床板的木架发出不堪承受的吱呀声，所有声音一并汇入他的脑海，把他的意识搅得一团糟。  
鸣人有时候觉得佐助就是这样，总是说一些不明不白的话，莫名其妙地对他生起气来。一直不肯好好开口的难道不是这家伙吗，蛮不讲理的混蛋，认死理的固执家伙。  
“在想什么？”佐助抽出自己的性器，看到鸣人半是困惑半是享受的表情不由得好笑。他恶劣地掐了掐对方的大腿根部，狠狠撞进对方体内，开口问道，“你这家伙，还真是什么时候都能走神。”  
鸣人的思考被打断，他呜咽一声，口中的呻吟又被一个亲吻堵住，他的所有争辩和不解全都在今晚柠檬汽水味道的长吻里慢慢熔垮，他的理智会丧失，他的思想会逝去。鸣人躲不开佐助追上来的吻，于是只好扬起脖子接受对方——他们享受和彼此的亲吻，在紧闭的双眼间想象出两个碰撞的星体，想象出对方的样子而无限动情。  
佐助把鸣人从床上拉起来，按着对方的腰，两个人一下子变成了面对面的体位。他们很少用这个姿势做爱，原因大概是出于鸣人非常受不了，他排斥被顶入得太深的感觉，但是又无可辩驳地被这样的快感直接推上难以抗拒的高潮。  
鸣人的声带振动几下，却没有发出声音，他哑着嗓子喘息几声，最后将脸埋进了佐助的颈窝间。

 

两个人挤在一张床铺上，紧闭的窗户上开始出现零散的水痕，外面闷雷惊响。  
鸣人的腿还在微微发着抖，他翻了个身，用手捅了捅佐助的肩膀，而后小声地问道：“所以现在可以告诉我了吧？”  
“嗯？”佐助抓住对方作乱的手，眼睛盯着他，显然心情非常不错，“告诉你什么？”  
“你少装了，混蛋佐助！”鸣人不满地控诉，“明明已经交往了吧……到底有什么话不能好好讲出来啊？”  
佐助侧过身，和鸣人面对面地躺着。他的确在生气，确凿无误，但对于鸣人一直不愿意向外坦白他们已经交往这种事的担忧此刻似乎也开始变得没那么重要。也许鸣人说得也并不全然正确，交往对于他们而言是水到渠成的结果，而不是拿来哄骗对方必须坦坦荡荡的借口。  
佐助闭上眼睛，作出一副思考的样子，几番掂量过后嘴角勾起了一个笑容：“对了，鹿丸不会回来，刚才是骗你的。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“什么？！”

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 压力太大产物（  
> 总而言之感谢阅读！


End file.
